


Fallout: Dead of Winter

by Me_Want_Moo_Moo



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Want_Moo_Moo/pseuds/Me_Want_Moo_Moo





	Fallout: Dead of Winter

                                                   12/1/2103

 

12:30 PM

                                       My name is Keith Callahan; I was born on 2085, nine years after The Great War happened.  I just turned eighteen and that means I have to get a job, you see in Whittier Alaska “The Town Where Everyone Lives in One Building” well not really more like 85% does.  You may be asking why we are thriving; well Whittier is a very rural mountain town on the western coast of frigid Prince William Sound thus sparing us from the battle of Anchorage.

                                       I was selected to be a police officer, which would make the 4th one we have.  Contrary to popular belief we only have enough firearms for us four cops and the two Tunnel guards and the two border guards on the road leading out to the east of us. According to my parents the US Army took almost all of our guns during the war and left us with only enough for the towns police force, and they turned our airstrip into an Army Air Field and to the West of the Air Field is what we call the “Tank Farm” which is where the army dumped their reserve armored vehicles.  Yes I spent my childhood playing there; there are five XM803 MBTs, thirty-two M48A3 MBTs, fourteen M551 Sheridan Amphibious light tanks, forty-one M113 APCs.

 

12/2/2103

 

7:00 AM

Supplies:

Berretta M9:  60 rounds of 9mm

                                       It’s still dark out and my first job is guarding the school building which isn’t in the Begich Towers, the condos which we all live in but the school building which is outside across the street behind the Begich Towers but there’s a tunnel for the kids to use. Let me give you some information about our nice ice palace: it was completed in 1957; the building has a rectangular plan and a flat roof. It is 14 floors high and is made up of three modules connected together. The north side has two protruding modules that form two square towers. Inside, sets of branched corridors and elevators allow residents access to all areas of the complex.  In addition to the residential areas the building contains the basic services of Whittier: a post office, general store, hospital, the Whittier Police Department, and the mayor's office. There is also a small Methodist Church, a grocery, laundry, a small hotel, conference room, and a play area with an indoor pool and yes the pool is still heated.

                                       School began at 7:30 AM but of the thirty-eight kids, the teacher, Mr. Woodson announced if anyone has seen Amanda Hanna, a nerdy fourteen year old girl who only had one friend, which her friend told Mr. Woodson and me that a group of kids were bullying her and that this morning they were hanging out in the tunnel so she opted to walk outside in the cold blizzard to school, that was thirty minutes ago.  I went out to look for her as Mr. Woodson started his lesson on Vault-Tec, the cold wind and snow was biting my face, I opened the front door of the school building and took out my flashlight no foot prints in the fresh snow.  I continued outside and I reached the middle of the street and my flashlight shined upon a fresh disturbance in the snow and drag marks.

                                       I followed them for about fifty feet then that’s when the blood appeared in the snow, I drew my M9 and followed the bloody drag marks down Eastern Avenue but then it cut sharply to the right into the woods going up the side of the mountain slope, following the blood for a while I came up to abandoned US Army Buckner Building, I made my way into the first floor to be honest I am scared shitless, my M9 at the ready when out of fucking nowhere a Radstag runs out of the room in front of me causing me to fire a round off down the pitch black hallway. I tried calling for back up but the building and the blizzard itself was interfering with my radio so I ran down the road back to the police station inside of the Begich Towers.  I ran into the office of my Commanding Officer Captain Victoria White and informed her on the missing persons case, she assured me that it was just probably a deathclaw and that we should give up looking for her remains and ordered me to go inform her parents and class of her passing.


End file.
